sakuras
by Little Fuji
Summary: Please read this, especially dreameateris hungry. Summary: Curiosity, trust, betrayal, and finally, death. Don't forget to review!


^^My second fanfic. Still have a lot to learn. Please RR!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, blah, blah, blah...Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the story.  
  
"Hisoka, the pastry shop is quite near. Just one apple pie..onegai..."Tsuzuki's annoying voice interrupted my thoughts yet again as he tugged at my jacket sleeve. "Tsuzuki, get out of here right now, or else..." I left the sentence hanging. "Hisoka, if you come with me I'll share the apple pie with you." My frustration and anger finally burst its boundaries. I whacked Tsuzuki and ran out of the Ju-Oh-Cho building.  
* * *  
*Finally, peace and quiet...* I thought as I slowly took in the beautiful surroundings. The sakura trees were flowering. *It has been 4 long years since I became a Shinigami. I should be 20 now...I haven't changed a bit.* I looked at my palm. *Tatsumi has offered me a place in Heaven. Should I take it?* A breeze started to blow, scattering sakura petals everywhere. Suddenly, I saw someone falling onto the ground below one of the sakura trees. I ran to the sakura tree, wondering who came into the Ju-Oh-Cho grounds. It was a teenage girl with pink hair. *What's a human doing here?* I wondered. I carried her to my apartment and placed her on the bed in my room.  
  
* * *  
The girl finally awoke after about 15 minutes. "Wh-where am I?" "You're in my apartment. How did you get here? As far as I know, no humans could come in the Ju-Oh-Cho grounds." The girl's pretty pink eyes widened. "Aren't you human?" "I'm a Shinigami. I'm Kurosaki Hisoka. What's your name?" "I-I can't remember..." "Umm... Since I found you under a sakura tree, I'll call you Sakura. Is that okay with you?" "Sakura... It's a nice name. Domo." "It's okay. ~pause~ Oh shoot, I still have some paperwork to do!! Sakura, please don't go anywhere, okay? You can watch TV if you want." "Wakata."  
  
* * *  
"Hisoka, you have made several mistakes in your paperwork. Please correct them. By the way, your paperwork used to be perfect until now. What's wrong?" I was not paying attention to Tatsumi. "Hisoka? Helloo? Wake up!" That jolted me to my senses. "Nani?" "~sigh~ Never mind...So are you remaining a Shinigami or what?" "I'll stay." "Wakata." That word rings a bell... *I forgot to visit Sakura!!!* "Tatsumi, I have to go!" I yelled to him as I rushed past Watari who was drinking coffee. "What's wrong with Hisoka, Tatsumi-san?" "Who knows?"  
* * *  
I ran like hell to my apartment and found Sakura watching TV in the living room. *Whew... Lucky she's still here...* "What's the hurry, Hisoka?" "Uh, a little overexcited I guess...It's not very often I get a guest..." "Mmm..." She switched off the TV. "Can I take a walk outside?" "I'll come with you." Meanwhile,  
"Oi, Tatsumi-san, where's Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as he held two cups of steaming coffee. "Eh? I thought he was meeting you." Tsuzuki blushed. Everybody in the office teases Tsuzuki about him liking Hisoka even if he didn't. Well, just a bit... "Could it be that he is dating someone? I certainly didn't see him." "He already has you. ~laughs~ Well, it's not impossible...Have you seen Watari anywhere?" "He's probably working at some cake cutter or something..." "Good point."  
  
* * *  
A breeze picked up, ruffling our hair. "Sure is windy out here... Don't you think so, Sakura?" "Hai..." "There are some sakura petals in your hair," I declared as I brushed them off. "Like you don't have," she said as she started to brush my hair too. After our 'job' was finished, we both giggled. Sakura shivered as the wind became stronger. I took off my denim jacket and draped it on her. Sakura started to blush. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go back in. The wind is already picking up and my jacket isn't made of wool." "O-okay..."  
  
* * * A month later  
  
"Hisoka? Helloo... Anyone at home? You are not paying much attention to anything anymore. Too distracted by your girlfriend, eh?" "Shut your damn piehole if you know what's good for you, Tsuzuki!!!" An extremely red- faced boy (me) shouted loudly at Tsuzuki. "Whoa, watch your words, boy!" I couldn't stand it anymore. ~BAM!!!!~ "NEVER CALL ME BOY!!!!" I ran back to my apartment. When I opened the door, I felt like I had entered the wrong apartment. "Sakura, you decorated the apartment!!!" "Happy birthday, Hisoka!!!" "You actually remembered!!!" "Of course!!" Little did we know that Tsuzuki was right behind Hisoka (invisible) almost cracking his ribs trying not to laugh. He crept off to tell Tatsumi and the others about the girl Hisoka was hiding in his apartment.  
  
* * *  
"Do you think that the decor is nice?" Sakura asked anxiously at she glanced at me. "Umm... not bad..." "I didn't have time to decorate much..." "It's nice enough." She poured some tea into a cup and handed it to me. "I brew this pot myself!" she said as she pointed to a teapot. "Mmm...Let me guess...Oolong tea?" "Bingo!!" "Close your eyes and put out your hand." Eagerly, she did as I said. I put a fine silver necklace with a horseshoe- shaped pendant on her hand. Sakura opened her eyes and stared speechless at the necklace. "I'll help you to wear it." I fastened the necklace around her slender neck. Suddenly, she turned around and hugged me. "Sorry, Hisoka. I have to give you the worst present ever." "What do you mean?" I suddenly felt an intense pain in my stomach. "The tea..." I slid onto the floor. "Sakura...Naze..." After that everything went black.  
* * *  
"Hisoka's girlfriend lives here." Tsuzuki said as he pointed to Hisoka's apartment. "She'd better. If not..." The shadows around Tsuzuki twitched. "Calm down, Tatsumi. Let's go in and see." Tsuzuki pushed open the door. The rooms were empty.  
"A female should have lived here by the style of the decor. ~splash~Wait... what's this?" Tatsumi has stepped on a puddle of liquid. "Blood..." "Oh no..."  
* * *  
I opened my eyes. "Where am I?" "Ahhh... awake, Hisoka? Perfect timing." That voice sounded familiar. "Muraki..." My eyes slowly focused. I saw the hentai staring at me beady-eyed. Sakura was standing next to him. "Awake too, Watari?" "Is Watari here?" There he was, tied up like I was. "Gomen, Hisoka... I spied on you... I saw every single thing that happened since day one." "So... How did you like my little pink doll?" He put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Get your filthy hands off Sakura!!!!" "Why should I? After all, she is my assistant. By the way, her name is Hana, not Sakura. Am I right, Hana?" "Hai..." That word broke my heart. "Sorry, Hisoka..." I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. Suddenly, Watari spoke up. His voice was filled to the brim with anger, something I have never heard from gentle Watari. "Miss Hana, I don't THINK that Hisoka had MISTREATED you, has he? He brought you food and drink! Who gave you the necklace around your neck? Tell me, you stupid girl!!!!!" *It was all lies...*"Miss Hana...Can I just ask you one question?" *Nothing but lies...*She winced a little when she heard my voice shaking with disappointment. She looked at me. "Why did you do this?" "I'll answer that question for her." Muraki interrupted. "I told her to, and so she did. Why did I tell her to do it? The answer is simple. I was jealous of you and Tsuzuki-san. So I sent Hana to distract your attention. Nevertheless, you were still close to him. Now I can see a way to separate you and Tsuzuki. Forever." Muraki unsheathed a sword. "Say goodbye to everyone, Hisoka." "Hana, do something!!!" Watari screamed. "Are you willing to part with Hisoka just like that?!" "I will cease your suffering." I closed my eyes and waited for the final blow. "Yamete!!!!" Suddenly, some warm liquid splashed on my face. I opened my eyes. The liquid was blood. Muraki had stabbed Sakura. "NO!!" She sank to the floor, clutching the sword that was embedded in her stomach. With one jerk, she pulled it out and stabbed Muraki with it. Watari and I watched speechless as Muraki dropped down, dead. The weird rope that was binding Watari and I suddenly disappeared. I flew to Sakura and cradled her in my arms. "Hisoka... you're alive..." I couldn't contain the tears anymore. "Don't be silly. Of course I am." "I-I had wanted to tell you something for a long time...Hi-Hisoka...aishiteru..." Before her eyes fluttered closed I kissed her. She left this world with a smile on her lips.  
I stared at the blood dripping from my hand. "Sakura..." "Hisoka, let's go back..." ~pause~ I cannot stand it anymore. I screamed and screamed to let out my feelings. Watari had to carry me back to the Ju-Oh- Cho building.  
* * *  
I was inconsolable after that incident. I shut myself in my apartment, refusing to go anywhere else. Two days had passed just like that. I was in a stupor when Tatsumi came in my room. "Don't you wonder how I came in?" "You sliced through the latch with your shadows, right?" My voice sounded like I've got a really bad sore throat. "Correct. Now, Kurosaki-kun... Stop it already..." I had started to cry yet again. "We have a new Shinigami. She'll be your junior starting from today." I didn't bother to look up. "Why don't you see who it is?" I felt a sliver of shadow push my face up. "Konnichiwa, Hisoka!!" Sakura was grinning at me from behind Tatsumi.  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you like this, especially dream_eater _is_hungry... Please review!!! Onegai!!! ^^ 


End file.
